Bonding with Death: temporary title
by violet-eyes4
Summary: uh, duo's mask starts to falter as things happen and heero of all peeps notices... 1X2 event. (suck at summaries)
1. dreams

Author Note: 1st and foremost this is my first fic so uhh please be kind, 2nd if ya have any ideas please let me know hehe...*yells at self* get your mind off ice cream and chocolate, and NO NO STOP... sorry had to lighten my mood   
Disclaimer: sorry if i owned gw i don't think i would be livin in the hell hole i do, *sighs* wish i did they're some hot...  
Warning: its gonna become kinda angsty oh and shounen-ai/yaoi 1X2 eventually/ 3X4(not so prominant) yea i think thats it ohh and some curse words  
Yeah well on with it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo quietly slipped out of bed after making sure Heero was completely sleep. By now he could tell when Heero was just breathing evenly and when he was actually sleep. Knowing, also, that Heero would awake if he left the room, he had made sure that the two of them always had the window-seat room.   
Padding over to the seat, Duo gazed at the stars a few moments before curling up on the seat. Slightly pushing open the window, Duo let the breeze run through the now free tresses that composed his hair. Duo went over the day's events in his head. Many things had gone wrong today, but that was nothing new or special. He always messed up. Along with the façade he put forward during the day, no one knew or understood who he was. Duo sighed silently. Ever since they had reached the new safe house, Duo couldn't sleep. It was almost to the point the others could tell that something was wrong--almost.   
Hearing an irregularity in Heero's breathing, Duo slinked over to the twin bed that held his affection. Duo tensed, he thought Heero had disposed of the nightmares. //Ahh well, I know how to fix this, unfortunately, I haven't slept so I might be able to wake before Heero realizes…// Duo bantered with himself like this for a few moments before deciding that Heero without nightmares meant more to him than waking up to a gun pointed to his head and death around the corner.   
Duo reached for the covers and lifted them back. Sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment to see if his own presence would calm him before taking the more drastic of measures. Duo was startled and almost shouted as Heero's arm grabbed his hand. Duo tried to pull it back knowing it was futile. Deciding he wasn't going anywhere, Duo curled up next to Heero, who even while sleeping wrapped his arms around Duo.   
Duo for the first time in a long while felt content just lying there. Slowly Duo drifted in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Hearing a cocking sound, Duo groggily bolted upwards, but realized he wasn't going anywhere. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, but then he was startled again. Heero was shuddering underneath him with laughter. //HAHA now he is playing with me… I guess I should have known that Heero would have a twisted sense of humor//  
"Now who gave you permission to come in my bed?" Heero teased?? Duo almost died of shock.  
"I…uh…I…uh… you were having a nightmare and I came to check on you… worried ya know; you haven't had nightmares in a while…well I came over and the only way I have ever been able to calm you down was curling up with you, ya know; well I haven't been sleepin' well and all so I wasn't able to wake up before you did…" Duo trailed off before starting back up, "I am sorry; I know you hafta shoot me now; invading your space and all…" Duo was cut off by Heero giggling???  
Duo stared at Heero who was evidently trying to stifle a laughter. //OHHHH ALLAH, Heero is laughing I must be about to die// Duo thought.   
"Duo, I promise I won't shoot if you promise me something," Heero started off amused but then dropped to a whisper almost to the point that Duo couldn't hear--almost.   
Duo stared for a moment more then uttered back, "Anything Heero."  
Heero drew in a breath before speaking and then it was a small whisper that Duo had to lean in to hear. "Will you promise to keep the nightmares away at any costs?" A sincere look sprouted on Heero's face as he waited in earnest for an answer.  
"Of course," Duo answered abruptly, then realizing how loud that came out, a tinge of rouge spread across Duo's skin before he repeated softly, "Of course."  
  
Later that day, a mission came for a single person calling for infiltration, information, and explosion--Duo's specialty.   
"Aw, please Heero, I can do it. Its an easy mission that I do all the time. Please. You know its my division. Who else can infiltrate like I can? Come on, you know out of this entire group I am even most sneakiest, even more than you…" before Duo could finish his list of arguments/complaints Heero agreed. Heero thought that they all needed a few hours away from Duo what a better way to get rid of him.   
  
That evening Duo prepared for his mission putting his lock-pick kit into his braid, guns away in safe places that a pat-down couldn't find, and all the other gadgets and gizmos needed for the mission. Duo added to his ensemble of black pants and a black tee, a black trench coat. Ready he left on his black Kawasaki Ninja, speeding down the roadway to the Oz base. 


	2. caught

Disclaimer: ehh if I owned these hot... then i wouldn't be livin where i am dontcha think  
Warning: serious issues such as implied rape, beating, and blood (sorta) 1x2 (soon), uhh if i forgot anyhting then this is for that  
Author's Note: yea i have had midterms then had sickness and yea sorry...thanx for the reviews made me feel special *grins*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Infiltrating was easy, living on the streets had taught him to that. Be quiet or be caught; the only difference was now instead of bargaining for freedom, he was bargaining for his life. In Duo's mind there was little to no distinction. Duo slinked against the wall until he found the ventilation system he had seen on the map. Slipping into the vent, Duo then navigated his way to the control room.  
There retrieving information was easy, learning hacking by watching Heero intently as he did it was helpful in passing the securities faster. Looking over the information being retrieved, Duo ran first into the list of the soldiers stationed at the base. Next came the officers, Duo was ready to blow past all that when a name caught his eye. Duo scowled as he remembered that… person if he could be called that.  
  
~~~  
"Well, 02, we never expected your capture to be so easy. Well since we are ahead of schedule, I suppose a little fun couldn't hurt," Telskie grinned maniacally as a look of lust came over his eyes staring at the boy before him. The chains and the bruises and the barely clad body was driving him insane. He wanted the boy and so he would have him.   
Duo just glared through his one good eye vowing to himself that he would make no noise, not even move to grant this… this monster any satisfaction on his part.   
Duo's predicament wasn't an ideal one. Hands shackled from the ceiling, knees scraping the ground, dressed in only the pants he came in. Duo sported many bruises all over his body, a couple of broken ribs, gashes across his chest and face, and cut marks around his wrists and ankles from the bindings. Now to make it worse he was about to receive internal injuries.   
Duo's eyes glazed over preparing himself for the pain…   
~~~  
  
Duo would be glad to hike it out of that base and blow it to tiny pieces. Loading all the information onto the disk, Duo surveyed the room for the ventilation system. Finding it, he popped out the disk and opened the vent quietly and climbed inside. He followed the vent straight for about 100 feet before stopping abruptly. Hearing sounds below him intrigued him, so Duo stopped to listen to the conversation.  
"Yes sir, he is somewhere in the building," one said.  
"Then find him, he and I have some unfinished business," another voice, familiar to Duo, hissed.  
Duo tensed at hearing that voice and thought to himself //It can't be him. He is supposed to be at the other end of the base…// Suddenly the vent shook once, then again, before it fell taking him down.  
  
  
When Duo awoke, it was with a splitting headache and obvious bruises on his body. Hands and feet shackled, Duo looked for a way to unlock them. Realizing he had been stripped all to pants, he knew it was futile to continue a search for a way to unlock the bindings.  
A laugh echoed through the cell, a laugh Duo had hoped he would never hear again.  
"Pilot 02, it seems as if you can't stay away can you? Well I suppose I will have to make of this situation," moving closer so that he was right next to Duo's ear, Telskie breathed, "I am going to enjoy this to the fullest."  
Duo suppressed the urge to shudder. He would under no circumstances give Telskie the satisfaction of seeing the effect he had on Duo. Duo braced himself for what he knew was coming.  
Laughter echoed through the chamber once again. "I will make you scream and when I do I will revel in the pleasure that I was the one to break you…for I WILL break you." With that Telskie clicked his heals and swept out of the room, signaling to the guard.  
  
  
Later that evening Duo cursed himself for being so weak as to be caught, he deserved all of the misfortune that the soldiers bestowed upon him. He deserved the bruises, the broken ribs, the cuts, the black eye, he even deserved the internal injuries given to him by the higher officials. What was strange, though, was that Telskie was never one to come and part-take in the after hours Oz party they had in Duo's cell.  
Sighing now that everyone had retreated for the evening or whatever time that it happened to be, fore there were no windows in the cell, Duo started to relax or however much he could. He was almost asleep when the laughter that always alerted Duo of Telskie's presence sounded. For once in his life Duo let out a quiet but nonetheless a sob, in front of his enemy. //God, if there is one, please make someone…Heero…or just someone come//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, i know this chappie sucked but reviews to make it better would be much appreciated... pweeze 


End file.
